


let down

by masochistfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, fantroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistfox/pseuds/masochistfox
Summary: A multi chapter fic I'm working on of mine and bile-shrooms fantrolls





	1. Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bile_shroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bile_shroom/gifts).



*click*

                    *click *

                                            *click*

Foxxee listened to the sound of dull nails against a keyboard as he sat on the floor behind Amicus' workspace. He was surprised when Amicus had texted him asking to come over, something that wasn't at all like the teal blood. Foxxee had to hide his surprise in his response, having only asked what time and if he should bring anything. It didn't seem to ever matter to Amicus though who only every responded curtly, generally with "Whatever" or "I don't care".

Still, he had just been happy to be invited over for once, only stopping to pick up snacks on the way since, thankfully, the otaku store was on the way between their hives. It was the only place that carried both their favorite snacks and Foxxee had made sure to remember what Amicus liked.

He had only been in the teal blood's hive once or twice before, one of those times unbeknownst to Amicus. It was relatively messy, with chip and pocky bags littering the floor and empty ramune bottles scattered about. A trail of soper slime led from his recupercoon to his desk which was shoved into the corner. Piles of paper laid haphazardly around, most of them depicting scantily clad manga girls in various situations.

Foxxee wondered if he ever drew anything serious or if he was just a porn artist exclusively. For a mid blood he seemed to be doing very well for himself, most likely due to his profession. He scratched his cheek through his medical mask as he took in his surroundings and waited for Amicus to finish doing whatever he was doing.

Time passed by as Amicus went back and forth from his laptop, to his drawing paper and back again over and over. Foxxee let out a soft sigh before stretching out on the floor. His fingers grazed the plastic bag of snacks, the feeling of boredom and loneliness suffocating him. He wondered why he was invited over if he was going to be ignored.

The sound of Amicus sighing exasperatedly broke the uncomfortable silence and caught Foxxee's attention. He watched as the manga artist slowly stretched his arms up, his back popping as he rose to his feet and turned to face Foxxee.

"oh... I c _₳_ n't believe youre still here." Foxxee furrowed at Amicus who sounded bored as he spoke and watched as he walked towards the bag, rifling through it and grabbing one of the sodas. "do you re _₳_ lly not h _₳_ ve _₳_ nything better to do?" he mumbled quietly before popping open the soda and taking a long swig.

Foxxee tsked, his voice carrying his annoyance with it "-> you invited me... <-" he rose to his feet and shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment in the teal blood "-> i take it you just wanted me to bring snacks and leave huh <-" he shuffled slightly waiting for a response which never came, instead Amicus just stared at him, dead pan and emotionless. "-> aright, whatever, it doesnt really matter, im gonna get going... you can have my snacks. <-".

He began walking towards the door where he left his shoes, the feeling of hurt tugging at his heart, he hated that feeling. He had only felt it a couple times in his life and he hated that this selfish jerk could make him feel it, he wanted all his emotions to stop, he had tried so hard to be numb.

Before reaching the door the sudden sensation of hands around his waist stopped him mid step, panic gripping him from the sudden touch and fighting back the urge to attack whoever was touching him. He looked down at the familiar hands and felt long, greasy hair draping softly over his shoulder as Amicus leaned against him. He stood frozen in shock, feeling the warm sensation of breath against the nape of his neck as the teal blood snuggled against him, pulling him closer.

"->... w... what the hell... are you doing? <-" Foxxee breathed out, sweat beginning to bead up against his indigo blushed skin. He cursed his blue blood and his tendency to sweat when he was nervous, he knew Amicus didn't mind since he was rather gross for a teal blood himself, but there was still part of Foxxee that felt ashamed.

Amicus' nails dug into his skin through his shirt as he pressed harder against Foxxee's back "c _₳_ n you just.. like... shut up for 5 minutes..." Amicus quietly murmured into the indigo blood ear, though his voice was softer than usual, lacking his usual demeaning tone. It sounded... sad. Foxxee sighed and let himself relax into the taller trolls arms "its... ugh..." Amicus seemed to have a hard time forming his thoughts, or maybe he was just too embarrassed to say how he felt "its... nice h _₳_ ving you here while i work i guess...".

Foxxee could feel his heart skip a beat momentarily and he started second guessing this was real. This had to be a dream, maybe he pricked himself on one of his syringes before leaving and this was a trip. He never imagined Amicus actually saying things like this to him. "-> you know.. if you weren't such a dick to me, we could hang out more often... i... i like watching you work... though maybe more acknowledgment of my existence would be nice <-" Foxxee spoke softly as he brought one of his sharp clawed hands up to brush through Amicus' long hair.

He could feel Amicus tense up at his words, his breath hitching as he held the shorter troll "i... i guess... wh _₳_ tever... its.. not like i c _₳_ nt... like... find someone else to h _₳_ ng out with me..." Foxxee rolled his eyes at the faux tsundere act Amicus always put on, his hands lowering to grip the teal bloods in an attempt to get them off him, only for Amicus to grip tighter not wanting to let go.

"-> I thought you could get anyone? let me go... <-" Foxxee's voice came out hurt, he knew Amicus didn't mean what he said, but part of him wished he'd just tell him how he really felt. He supposed he didn't know how he felt either though, so he felt a bit hypocritical.

He heard Amicus let out an annoyed groan behind him as he refused to let go, Foxxee's claws doing nothing to loosen his grip. "why do you... come over here if im _₳_ lways me _₳_ n to you?" the question hit Foxxee like a ton of bricks and he did question it. They didn't even have a real black relationship, it was just Amicus being a dick for no reason and Foxxee tolerating it.

Finally Foxxee felt Amicus' grip loosen up and he took the opportunity to pull his hands off him and turned around to face the teal blood. He was surprised to see a few teal tears rolling down his face, a deep teal blush staining his soft, grey cheeks. Foxxee's hand rose to caress Amicus' face, who surprisingly didn't flinch back, but instead pressed himself gently against it. Foxxee quickly looked away, he felt very confused, he'd never felt these feelings or had experienced anything like this before. It scared him a little, he was so analytical that he thought everything through and tried to understand everything from the most logical standpoint, but this... this was all so new.

"-> i... <-" his other hand brushed his fluffy bangs out of his face as he gathered his thoughts and he gently removed his medical mask, revealing his scarred lips. "-> im not sure what to say... i dont understand why youre acting like this i guess.. it seems so.. different... youre usually so mean and bitter towards me... <-" he noticed Amicus' eye twitched slightly at his words and his expression seemed to grow sadder, his sparse eyebrows furrowing slightly. "-> i... its confusing but...<-" Foxxee gulped and closed his eyes before continuing "-> i dont... hate it... or... you... i guess <-".

Amicus looked up, surprise on his face, he wasn't sure how he felt either, but he knew it felt good when he was close to Foxxee, when he felt his warmth and heard his smooth, calm voice. He didn't want to let those walls down for anyone, not again, but something about the pushy indigo blood kept bringing him closer. He wasn't even sure what he saw in him, but he stayed and that was more than he could say about his past relationships.

They stood motionless for what felt like an uncomfortable amount of time before Amicus finally pulled away from Foxxee's hand, crossing his arms and taking in a deep breath "wh _₳_ tever... you c _₳_ n le _₳_ ve now..." he tried his best to go back to his usual demeanor, his voice shaking slightly however as he spoke. "im going to get b _₳_ ck to work... i h _₳_ ve a de _₳_ dline... " he started to walk back to his desk when he was now stopped by a small, clawed hand gripping the back of his shirt, eliciting him to turn around where he saw more emotion than he ever had on the small, fox-like troll.

Foxxee's face was dyed a deep, blue blush and a light indigo tear escaped his eye as he bit his lip, his eyes staring straight down to avoid eye contact. He gripped tightly onto Amicus' shirt, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. He missed the contact already and he tried to calm down, unsure what to do with all these new emotions as he stood trembling gently.

Amicus felt a pang of guilt looking at the generally melancholy troll and he moved closer to him til the were only a few inches apart. "i... i didn't, like, me _₳_ n to upset you... i just... i guess i like some physic _₳_ l cont _₳_ ct _₳_ fter ive worked so much. sorry if i, like, got your hopes up or wh _₳_ tever. i didnt think you of _₳_ ll trolls would give _₳_ shit." his words did nothing to satisfy the smaller troll, who slowly let go of Amicus' shirt, bringing his hand to wipe his face.

"-> sorry... i dont know what came over me... ill leave now... <-" Foxxee's voice was quiet and hoarse as he fought back tears, pushing the sadness deep into the pit of his stomach. The thought of just killing Amicus crossed his mind, then at least he wouldn't feel this anymore. Instead he just took a deep breath and looked into Amicus' eyes, an attempt to look serious taking over "-> that was pretty immature of me, huh? ill see you later. <-" he turned on his heels to continue back towards the door, slipping his shoes on with no interference this time.

He turned towards Amicus once more as his hand worked the doorknob, opening the door in front of him. He noticed how sad the teal blood looked, possible remorse in his eyes as Foxxee slipped on his medical mask and disappeared behind the door and into the night air, leaving the artist to his thoughts.


	2. Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter TWO!

The gentle hum of the computer was the only sound present as Amicus stood motionless as he watched the blue blood retreat from his house, leaving behind the plastic bag of food on the messy floor. The cold sensation of a tear running down his sullen, grey cheek snapped him out of his stupor and he quickly wiped it away, growling with irritation under his breath.

"w...wh₳tever... i don't c₳re... i dont fucking need him here or ₳nything. i c₳n, like... get so much more work done without him distr₳cting me." he mumbled to himself as he picked the bag up off the floor, rifling through it's contents. He found a bottle of orange ramune which he has learned to be Foxxee's favorite flavor, as well as chocolate pocky, honey butter chips and some melon bread. Amicus scoffed at all the sweets in the bag, he never cared for that kind of thing and tossed the bag gently to the side of the room near a pile of unwashed shirts.

He resolved to give them back to him the next time he saw him, and deep down he figured it might be a good excuse to message him again. He sat back down in his chair and picked up his pen, tapping it thoughtfully against his bottom lip, pondering what the next page of his current hentai manga was going to be. He began scribbling something down as a guideline with his blue sketching pen, making sure to get the anatomy and proper subtle curves of the character. His mind started to wander as he worked, writing down possible dialog on the page without thinking it through. Eventually he snapped out of his thoughts and decided to go over his work.

His pen landed on the floor with a soft sound, a sweat forming on his brow as he lifted the paper up. Without realizing it he had made the main character look suspiciously like Foxxee, even adding the scars on his lips and his small, hooked horns with a long flowing fox tail instead of the main character's cute cat tail. He quickly scanned over his writing, realizing he had changed her name to Foxxee's as well in the dialog.

Growling, he quickly crumpled the paper in his hand furiously and tossed it at his waste paper basket, bouncing off the rim and landing somewhere near his recupercoon. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, the metal groaning under him as he swept his bangs up with his hand. He wasn't sure what he was feeling anymore, he thought he just tolerated the little weirdo cause he was the only one who tolerated him, but there was something more to it now, something that he refused to acknowledge. He didn't want to get hurt again and that had turned into bitterness, a disdain for anyone trying to get close to him. He had built his walls up, and no one was going to break that down if he had anything to say about it.

He glanced at his phone, the light for new messages wasn't on, which was strange since Foxxee had a habit of texting him when he got back to his hive. He wasn't sure why he would, or even why the indigo blood thought Amicus would care at all, but still he would tell him he was home. He turned his phone on and quickly clicked on their messages, the last one he had sent was the most recent. He tapped his nails against the sides of the phone nervously, he didn't know why he cared, he knew the blue blood was capable enough on his own, but something was nagging at him about this. Was he really that upset?

His fingers quickly moved to type up a message but his hand froze over the send button, unsure if he should do this. He didn't want Foxxee to know he cared, but the worry and guilt was overpowering his senses. He read through his message a few more times before setting the phone down on his desk and staring at it. He sighed and closed his eyes before tapping send and quickly got up and walked to the other side of the room and to his mini fridge. He pulled an energy drink out, cracking the tab open and downing several gulps before turning back around to glance at the phone on his desk.

He waited patiently for the phone to alert him to a response, seconds turning into minutes before he groaned, exasperated and annoyed at himself for even sending it. "ugh... he's prob₳bly doing this on purpose... he's just ignoring me... wh₳tever, fucking ₳sshole..." he grumbled to himself as he unbuttoned his shirt to get ready to sleep. His foot slid gently into the warm, green slime of his cocoon like bed, the goo slowly enveloping his body, the natural relaxants taking over his senses as his worries washed away and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

\---------------------------

Foxxee inhaled the cold night air as he walked slowly along the road towards his hive. Hi mind was buzzing from anger and confusion. He had really hoped Amicus was ready to stop being so selfish about this and tell him how he really felt. He sighed, feeling hypocritical since he wasn't even sure how he felt himself. He guessed maybe if he at least knew how Amicus felt it might lend him some insight and help with his own confusing emotions. Something about Amicus drew him in, he wasn't sure what. Sure, he found Amicus psychically attractive, and they shared a lot of the same tastes, but they were both so walled off from each other.

For awhile he had assumed it to be black feelings he felt, Amicus certainly annoyed the hell out of him for multiple reasons, but he also felt happy when Amicus smiled or actually joked around with him, however rare that was. He had hated only one other troll before this, but that felt different. It was pure, unbridled rage at a troll who had stolen everything from him and got away with it. That's not how he felt with Amicus though. Amicus was different.

His claws dug painfully into the palms of his hands that were nestled in his hoodie pockets, protected from the crisp night air. He found his mind wandering back to Amicus, how warm his cheek felt against his hand and how he had hoped to feel his lips against his own. He quickly shook the thought from his head, an annoyed growl escaping his mouth. Why was he thinking about this after everything, he should be furious, he should be thinking of gutting him on his operating table, ripping everything out of him and building him back up into something that actually loved him.

He sighed thoughtful thinking of all the ways he could mutilate him. He could rip his tired eyes from their sockets and put the holes to better use, or tear his limbs from his body so that he could never leave him. He thought of how easy it would be to use him once the rigor set in and he was all his, forever. He found his face heating up from the thoughts running through his head and his breath was forming visible clouds of steam as he exhaled.

His pace picked up as he neared his hive, wanting to get home and out of sight from his embarrassment. He quickly swung the door open, slamming it behind him and removing his mask, letting it fall to the floor as he wiped the cold sweat that had formed on his face and neck. "-> ugh... stupid... idiot... why can't he just... stop being like that...<-" he pressed his back against the wall, letting himself slide to the floor, bringing his knees up against his chest.

"-> i don't want to like him like this... i don't want to like anyone like this... not again... <-" he felt his throat tighten as he swallowed his feelings, not wanting to cry or show weakness, even to himself. His claws dug into his legs through his jeans as he thought about Amicus. It made no sense to him, why would he like someone like that? There must be more to this than he could see, but he knew no amount of graphs or charts would give him the answers he needed.

The sudden buzz of his phone going off in his pocket shocked him out of his thoughts and he quickly checked it.

"you left your n₳sty sweet sn₳cks, fre₳k."

He stared at the message, his eyebrows furrowing in anger before he tossed the phone across the room and onto the red, torn up couch. He gritted his teeth together angrily, trying to calm himself down. "-> he's such... a jerk... i'm sick of this... i don't know why i keep talking to him if this is how he's going to continue to treat me... i don't need him... i don't need anyone.<-" he argued with himself, trying to convince himself of this fact, the pain in his heart feeling all too real for him.

He quickly got up, storming down to his basement where all his medical supplies were, along with the recent cadavers left by his assistant. He had to get his mind off things, he had to do something. He quickly changed from his casual clothes into his usual lab coat and gloves and grabbed some random tools and jars of various, strangely colored liquids. He sighed as he stared at the deceased troll in front of him on the operating table, their rib cage already skillfully pulled apart and held open with a rib spreader. The room temperature teal blood having already coagulated, a trail of it congealed on the metal table beneath it.

He shook his head, trying not to think of Amicus as he worked on the same colored troll. He wanted so badly for this to be him, to be so close to him like this. His hands gripping the still heart and squeezing it tightly. He wished he could hold his heart like this, to control how it beat and who it loved. He wanted it to love him and only him. 


	3. Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smooch

Foxxee sat up from where he had laid his head the previous night, his back aching and his head buzzing. He must have passed out at his desk from working too much. His gloved hands rubbed his eyes, a smear of teal left behind on his skin. He got up slowly, cracking his back and groaning from the painful shocks coursing through his body.

Slowly trudging up the stairs to his living room, he slid off his gloves and lab coat, tossing them to the floor near his bathroom before turning on the water. He waiting for it to run hot before climbing in, the water mixing with the dried blood still painting his skin. He watched as the teal swirled around the drain and he remembered what had happened last night. The anger having long subsided, replaced with a dull ache in his chest.

He ran his fingers through his tangled hair before putting a generous amount of shampoo in his hands and scrubbing vigorously. He watched the multiple colors running down the drain, disgusting him a little that so much blood had found its way in his locks. He scrubbed his body with his usual soap, washing away the layer of sweat that had formed on himself. He always felt so disgusted with himself, having a sweat problem because of his gross indigo blood.

How he detested being a "highblood", he hated the whole cast system and wished your worth wasn't decided on the pigment in your ichor. He remembered the cobalt blood in his past, he hated the cast system just as much. Part of Foxxee missed him, he seemed like such a great partner, they worked so well together in perfect sync, both coming up with the answers to each others formulas. He bit his lip, a thin trail of blue blood leaking down as he clenched his eyes. He wished all of that didn't happen, why did he mess up so badly, why was he so reckless then?

He turned the shower off and dried himself with a soft towel, he quickly walked to his respiteblock and tossed a clean, black shirt on and some comfortable pants. He made his way back into the living room and plopped down on the couch, sighing softly under his breath. He wondered why other people were so difficult, he'd be better off never seeing another living troll for as long as he lived.

His eyes drifted to the side of the couch and he noticed his phone was where he left it. He rolled his eyes before picking up up, noticing the new message light blinking. He sighed, figuring it was just Amicus being an asshole again, he really didn't have the energy for this right now. His finger clicked the button, the light of the phone hurting his eyes for a moment while he adjusted, shock setting in when he realized he had 10 unread texts.

He quickly opened them, scrolling through. They were all from Amicus, the first few stayed in his usual tone and followed his snack message. Just things like "you should come over tomorrow i guess to get them, wh₳tever or dont i dont give a shit." and "₳nd bring b₳ck my 'lovu lovu sunshine' dvds if youre done w₳tching them".

As he scrolled down they seemed to change in demeanor, growing more and more concerned sounding.

"hey... i don't c₳re or ₳nything, but it'd be fucking nice of you to text me b₳ck"

"hey ₳sshole, text me b₳ck"

"foxxee, wh₳t the hell is your problem? ₳re you re₳lly th₳t fucking m₳d ₳t me?"

A worried, guilty feeling washed over Foxxee, he didn't think Amicus would even notice if he lived or died. It made him feel a little better about the situation, but that only added on to his guilt. Finally he got to the bottom of the messages and the last one made his heart skip a beat, his walls felt like they cracked slightly, and he assumed the same had happened for Amicus in his fear.

"foxxee... ple₳se text me b₳ck... im, like,,,, worried"

His fingers quickly moved to respond, pangs of guilt wracking his brain, he didn't want to come off too strong, but he wanted Amicus to at least relax. He decided on something simple and truthful, "-> hey, i fell asleep. sorry. <-". He quickly hit send and laid back into the soft cushions of his couch, his head aching from all the stress and surge of emotions. He preferred to stay totally walled off and numb at all times, so this was getting to be a bit too much for him.

He jumped slightly at the buzz of his phone, Amicus responded so quickly he thought as he flipped it on, eyes focusing on the message in front of him.

"Come over."

Foxxee quickly jumped up, throwing his hoodie on and slipping into his shoes before heading out, he didn't understand why he was rushing, but he felt he should. He wanted to make sure Amicus was ok, even if he didn't know why he cared. Why would he care if he lived when he fantasized about killing him most times in the day? He decided to put those thoughts aside as he made his way down the road.

\------

A clawed hand quickly rapped on the door to the teal blood's hive, a minute or two had passed since he had first knocked and he grew concerned. His fingers went to grab the doorknob, but faltered when it started turning on its own, swinging open and revealing a disheveled looking Amicus on the other side. His hair was down instead of in it's usual, neat ponytail and his eyes looked tired, stained teal from what he assumed was from crying. He looked greasier than usual and his skin had some residual green slime dried to it.

Foxxee took a slight step back, his obvious concern plastered on his unmasked face. "-> hey... i got your text.... well... _texts_. what's up?<-" he attempted to keep his cool, collected demeanor, his true emotions leaking through with every word. "-> can i... come in? <-" he motioned at the door, Amicus seemed out of it, just leaning tiredly against it. He perked up at the question and slowly moved aside and out of the way, letting the blue blood inside.

"-> s...so... you doing ok? you know, i'm a doctor so i can tell if you're not well. <-" Foxxee threaded lightly into the living space, noticing it looked messier than usual, soper slime spilled everywhere around Amicus' recupercoon and several crumpled up papers lying everywhere, covered in what looked like angry scribbles marking something out. He noticed the bag of snacks he had left out now had its contents strewn around floor, the bread missing a bite out of it which he had guessed Amicus did not enjoy.

Amicus stared blankly past Foxxee as the indigo blood walked around the room, tidying up what he could, he knew he came off as cold but there was that spark in his that made him feel very caring, he wanted to help Amicus in any way he knew how. He supposed it was his doctor instincts kicking it.

"... i don't know why i ₳sked you to come over... i c₳n't remember now." Amicus' voice was hoarse and barely a whisper as he tried to speak. He turned to face Foxxee, a sad, defeated look in his eyes that made Foxxee freeze in his tracks and approach him. "you c₳n le₳ve, wh₳tever... this w₳s, like.... such a stupid idea.. i don't know wh₳t i was thinking." he sounded as if he was reciting a script as he spoke, his expression unchanged as Foxxee neared him, his hands raising uncertainly before placing them gently on either side of Amicus' arms.

He tensed for a moment before softening against his hands, a soft sigh escaping his dry, chapped lips. "-> ami... i don't... understand why you're acting this way... i thought you didn't care... i didn't think you'd notice me not messaging you.<-" Amicus seemed to slump slightly at the words, his lips opening to speak, but no words coming out. Foxxee stared up at him, concern on his face before sliding his hands around his arms and pulling him gently into a hug. Amicus relaxed almost instantly, almost melting into the embrace, his arms staying glued to his sides.

Foxxee could hear Amicus' mumbling something into his ear, but he couldn't make it out. He pulled back slightly and asked him to repeat himself, only to have Amicus divert eye contact, staring at the wall to the right, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in frustration. He pressed himself into the nape of Foxxee's neck, his nose poking painfully into his skin, his lips tickling him slightly as the teal blood mumbled something quietly. Foxxee squeezed him slightly, asking again for him to repeat himself, a low frustrated growl the response he received.

Amicus suddenly pulled back, his face dyed a dark teal, beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks as he loudly blurted out his words "i s₳id i don't know why i like you, b₳k₳!!" his nails dug sharply into Foxxee's shoulders and he looked away, his long hair obstructing his face. Foxxee opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off again "i... i like you, ok? you fucking... little weirdo... you m₳ke me so m₳d ₳nd i don't like you, but i ₳lso do and... ₳UGH" he shoved Foxxee away and stormed to the other side of the room, near his recuprecoon, his arms crossed angrily.

The blue blood could hear Amicus huffing angrily in the corner and approached him "-> i... ugh.. you know this isn't easy for me either. i have all these new emotions too and... <-" he moved closer "-> i don't want to be hurt again... but i do like you... i guess... <-" Foxxee felt his face heating up and he tried to ignore it as he reached forward and placed a hand against the middle of the mid-blood's back, who tensed up at the touch, but sighed, turning back around to face him.

"i just... don't trust ₳nyone else... i shouldn't... i don't know why you couldn't just le₳ve me ₳lone..." Amicus voice was breaking as he spoke, teal tears welling in his eyes. Foxxee reached up and caressed his cheek like he had the previous night, getting the same response as before. He moved closer, staring into Amicus' eyes as he hovered close enough for them to feel each others breath against their skin.

Foxxee's nose brushed softly against Amicus' as he stood on his toes to be at the same level and he pressed his body closer to his "-> you're... so fucking stupid. <-" Amicus' eyes widened as Foxxee pressed his lips against his own, the teal blood remaining motionless in his surprise. He could feel the intense warmth of the short indigo's lips against his sightly cooler ones, they were right when they said indigo's were naturally hotter to the touch. He slowly allowed him to relax into the kiss, pressing forward into it, his uneven teeth brushing sharply against Foxxee's mouth as they deepened it.

Amicus' hands found their way to the small of Foxxee's back and he found himself pulling him closer, wanting more of his warmth, of his touch. The blue blood bit down gently on Amicus' lips, listening to him moan softly against his mouth as they made out. Finally he broke it, pulling away and catching his breath. He stared at Amicus, unsure of what to say, and from the look of it, Amicus also was at a loss of words. He pulled out of his grasp and sat down near his desk, his fluffy tail curling around his body and making him appear even smaller.

He was soon joined by the teal blood who sat next to him, his fingers fidgeting against each other nervously. They sat in silence, both completely confused and unsure where to go from here. Eventually Foxxee rested his head against Amicus' shoulder, a soft murmur escaping his lips as he relaxed against him. He felt happy, something he hadn't felt in a long time, and unbeknownst to him, Amicus was feeling the same.

His senses felt as if they were darkening, his sleep deprived night finally catching up to him and before he could stop himself he found himself drifting into a deep sleep, pressed warmly against the object of his affection.


End file.
